The Manipulated Royal Heir
by james.hofstetter
Summary: Harry Battered and bruised in his moment of weakness gets a letter from Gringotts, he discovers his true inheritance and includes Heirs to many high place. He discovers what Dumbledore, the weasleys and others have been doing to him and he rebells Dumbles bashing, During OOTP, Heirs, Lords, Royals etc...
1. New Discoveries

**The Manipulated Heir**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

**Okay so this story is about Harry discovering his magical inheritance during OOTP when he is confined to privet drive and starts to notice things.**

**Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, most recently The Boy Who Doesn't Know. It would be coming who to Harry's birthday soon and more than ever he wished to leave Privet Drive, he was battered, bruised, had hardly food and had a little bit of water, he was barely surviving.**

**While he was locked in his room, lying on the floor, blood leaking out of his head, he was contemplating everything that has ever happened in his life and to more extent the actions of some people. For instance**

**1) How had Dumbledore known where to find him if their property was under a Fidilus Charm, if it was, he must of known the secret keeper was Sirius.**

**2) Why did Ron's mother take her family through the muggle entrance to the train station and not use the floo and how did she know who he was and that he wanted to get onto the platform**

**3) Why was the Philosopher Stone not guarded more securely, it was if the challenges were made for them**

**4) Why did Ron suddenly fall out with him when he was in any danger**

These were the sort of questions he was asking himself, the only person, people who he could possibly believe were friends/could trust with him at this point was Hermione, The Twins, Sirius and Professor McGonagall. He could not believe he was manipulated all this time.

As he was thinking of all this stuff his anger was just boiling and boiling up inside him, this was causing some accidental magic from him, this magic was no ordinary magic because there was people suppressing it, tracking it and watching it, Dumbledore was doing all three but one company and race was tracking it so they could find him and inform him of his true inheritance. As if just by magic a letter appeared on the table beside Harry's bed bearing the seal of Gringotts.

Harry notices the flash of light and the letter that dropped onto the table, he crawls carefully over to it and picks up this mysterious letter and opens it.

**Dear Mr. Potter**

**It has recently come to our intention that your rightful inheritance has been hidden from you for a long time, we at Gringotts bank herby officially apologise to you for the wrongdoings that have caused the manipulations and stopping the information from getting to you. It was down to one Albus Dumbledore that you did not get you inheritance when your parents wanted you to as he sealed their will and locked it, we at Gringotts have finally got the seal taken off and have discovered these wrongdoings, we believe you could be the heir to many influential wizarding families and this letter will act as a portkey and take you to Gringotts exactly 5 minutes from reading this letter so you may take the inheritance test.**

**Have a good day**

**Ragnok**

**King of Goblins**

As soon as Harry finished reading the letter he was gobsmacked he could not believe the fact that he had inheritance, he thought he just had his trust vault and that was it, he quickly got ready as best he could, but he could hardly move, he was hurt bad this time, the blood just would not stop coming out and he could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness so he grabbed hold of the letter and hoped the goblins would help him

**5 minutes later**

Harry transported into Gringotts lying on the floor, unconscious with his letter grasped in his hand, the goblins were already informed that he was to be Portkeying in and Griphook had come to escort him and meet him but he was not ready for the site he saw.

"Can we get some medical help in here" Griphook shouted at the top of his voice in goblin language so that all goblins could hear him, even 60 floors down. It was not long before there was a crowd of goblins and the goblin medical team was on hand

"Griphook, what has happened here" said one of medical goblins

"I have no clue, he just port keyed in like this, something must of happened at his house, he is unconscious so he read his letter before slipping under, so he has not been out long"

"He has got various bruises, beatings, cuts, scars all around his body and his head is nearly cracked open, we should get him to our hospital wing where we can give him some goblin potions and likely he should better in the morning for the inheritance test" said another of the medical goblins.

And just as they said they would the four medical goblins conjured a stretcher and took him to the hospital wing where they poured goblin made potions down his throat and left him to rest in peace.

"Mr Potter, Mr Potter can you hear me" Said Griphook, the goblin that had seemed to get quite attached to Harry

"Yes who's that, where am I" Asked harry

Griphook gave a small chuckle and said, "you are in Gringotts bank, you port keyed in last night in a very bad shape, you was unconscious, we fixed you good and you are alright now, as to who it is, it is Griphook, if you want to get up and eat a breakfast we prepared for you we shall take you for the inheritance test"

"I remember holding the letter and then waking up here so the portkey must of worked then, I remember you Griphook, you directed me to my vault on my first visit here, it's good seeing you again and please call me Harry" Harry said as he munched down the food in front of him as fast he could, there was a lot of it and boy was he hungry

"Wow you certainly are hungry Mr Potter, I mean Harry, I guess it is that malnutrition that we found, I'm surprised you remember me, most wizards and witches don't care about goblins and their names, they only care about their money. Anyways let's be going, I am sure you are excited"

So the goblin Griphook and Harry walked along a very long corridor, right to the end infact, and there was one name on the door King Ragnok. The goblin knocked on the door and entered and announced Harry's arrival

"Come in Mr Potter, I heard you took a turn for the worst last night, could you tell me what happened to get you in that state" asked the king

"Please call me Harry, sir, umm well just the usual day I suppose, my family beating me up until I'm bloody and unconscious and then they do it all again the next day"

"How dare they, Albus Dumbledore will pay for you leaving you their I swear, but before that, we have to get you to take this inheritance test, please cut your palm and let a few drops of blood go into the bowl"

Harry did what it was told and watched as a piece of parchment was created, he was instructed to pick it up and read it out

**Harry James Potter**

**Son of James Potter and Lily Potter**

**Animagus: Multiple Animagus**

**Special Abilities: Parselmouth, Beast Speaker, Seer, other unknown abilities**

**Elemental Connections: Earth, Water, Fire, Air, Dark, Light, Space**

**Heir to the Most Noble and Royal House of Pendragon**

**Heir to the Most Noble and Royal House of Windsor**

**Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient house of Emrys**

**Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient house of Lefay**

**Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor**

**Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Ravenclaw**

**Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Hufflepuff**

**Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin (By birth right and by conquest)**

**Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Peevrell**

**Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter**

**Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black**

**Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Evans**

**Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Gaunt (By right of Conquest)**

Harry read and then finished speaking it out with a speechless look on his face which was reciprocated by the goblins who then immediately bowed down to him.

"Your Majesty, it seems the royal family has risen again, we are honoured"

"Oh my, that is a lot, what does this all mean, can you please explain, and you can still call me Harry"

"Okay Harry well this means that you are a very Powerful and Rich Young man, now you have done the inheritance test it would be time to claim your titles, every title there comes with a Lordship and in 2 cases a King Status, would you like to claim your titles, as soon as you do, you will have to call all the house elves you own to this room and report etc and let them know who is the new master, finally afterwards you would be required to meet with the current Minister for Magic and then the current Queen of England since you would be officially known as the King of Magical and Muggle Britain, What would you like to do"

**A/N: Okay I am going to the chapter there on a cliffy, thank you for reading, I love stories of the heirs and love writing them so this pleases me.**

**What do you think Harry should do next?**

**Should he claim his titles but leave people to their jobs until he leaves school?**

**Should he completely take over?**

**Please review, follow, fave. Thank you :)**


	2. Royal Anger

**The Manipulated Heir**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

_Last Time:_

_"Okay Harry well this means that you are a very Powerful and Rich Young man, now you have done the inheritance test it would be time to claim your titles, every title there comes with a Lordship and in 2 cases a King Status, would you like to claim your titles, as soon as you do, you will have to call all the house elves you own to this room and report etc and let them know who is the new master, finally afterwards you would be required to meet with the current Minister for Magic and then the current Queen of England since you would be officially known as the King of Magical and Muggle Britain, What would you like to do"_

"Alright Griphook, I've made up my mind, I would like to claim all my titles but I want some conditions to go along with it, I understand that the ministry will notice there is king but please conceal my identity, I don't want them to know just yet, I want to finish my schooling first. I will visit The Queen but not the Minister yet. I would also like to use the time to gather allies as that would be useful."

"That is a good brain you have there, Harry, use it wisely. Okay so here is the rings for each house you wish to claim, 13 in total, when you put the ring on you will no longer be Heir but you will be a Lord and Head of House. The rings will also mould into one, so if you would like to put them on"

Harry still gobsmacked from his inheritance carefully picked each one up and slid the ring onto his finger, each time he did so, he could feel a rush of magic seem into him, he could feel knowledge from every single owner of these rings gathering into his brain, he knew many things now such as how to make the Philosophers stone, where to find the Ironwood tree and how to create a staff, these were all things he knew now.

"May I be the first to introduce you, I now proclaim you His Royal Highness King Harry James Potter the 1st, head of houses Pendragon, Windsor, Emrys, Lefay, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Potter, Black, Evens, Peevrell and Gaunt. What is your first order of business Harry" said Ragnok with a proud tingle in his voice

"Well first I would like to know how much money and Valuables I have in each vault so I know for purposes and what investments and properties I own then I would like to speak to all my house elves and give them instructions on what to do and finally I would like an appointment booked for today to see the Muggle Queen and Prime Minister together"

"It will be done, here is the Parchment for the contents of your vaults, be warned, there is a lot" Griphook said as he handed the parchment to harry who carefully opened and read it

**Contents of Harry James Potter's Vaults**

**Pendragon Vault**

**86,130,420,990,230 Galleons 100,180,640 Sickles and 520 Knuts**

**Picture of Uther Pendragon**

**Picture of Arthur Pendragon and Wife Guinevere**

**Collection of Finest gems in the world**

**Collection of finest materials and clothes in the world**

**Ancient Furniture with preservation charms on**

**Crown Jewels**

**Deed to Camelot Castle**

**Deed to the land of magical Britain**

**12% of Olivanders Wand Makers**

**11% of the Daily Prophet**

**50% part ownership in Gringotts wizarding bank**

**Windsor Vault**

**98,360,860,954,841 Galleons 850,370,671 Sickles and 397 Knuts**

**Pictures of past Kings and Queen of England**

**The Royal Philatelic Stamp Collection**

**Fine Gems, Materials, Clothes and Furniture**

**Crown Jewels**

**Deed to Buckingham Palace**

**Deed to Windsor Castle**

**Deed to Balmoral palace**

**Deed to Sandringham House**

**74% of The Daily Mail**

**97% of Microsoft (A/n: I know as if etc etc, but I like making it up)**

**100% Ownership of all Swans within British land (True Fact)**

**Emrys Vault**

**792,535,425,372 Galleons 669,468,865 Sickles and 507 Knuts**

**Picture of Merlin Emrys**

**Gems**

**Potion Ingredients**

**Excalibur Sword**

**Deed to Emrys Estate**

**52% Olivanders Wand Makers**

**18% of Daily Prophet**

Harry kept reading the parchment and read through all the vaults he owned and there was an outstanding amount of money he owned, he would never ever have to work, even if he wanted to. He probably owned by the looks of it nearly all of Diagon and Knockturn alley shops, he owned Hundreds of properties all around the world and millions Jewels, Clothes, Furniture, Materials and Rare Potion Ingredients.

"Wow Griphook that is a lot, I own a lot of stuff, I am gobsmacked, literally gobsmacked, can I speak to my elves now please"

"I agree, you own a large portion of the wizarding and muggle economy, yes all you have to do is hold you wand up and say All House Elves to me"

"Thank you, ALL HOUSE ELVES TO ME" Shouted Harry in the end so nearly everyone could hear him and within a few seconds, hundreds upon hundreds of house elves were appearing out of nowhere, he obviously owned a lot

"Okay Hi all, I'm your new master, can the head house elf from each house please step forward and introduce yourself" asked Harry

"My name is Ziggy and I am the Head house elf for Pendragon and there are 20 other house elves"

"I'm Vera and I am from the House of Windsor where there are 82 house elves"

"I'm Quintin and I am from the House of Emrys where there are 68 house elves"

"I'm Sarah and I am from the House of Lefay where there are 24 house elves"

"Hi Mr Harry Potter, it's me Dobby and I represent the four house of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin since we all are from the Hogwarts castle and in total we have 115 house elves"

"I'm Connie and I am from the house of Potter where there are 9 house elves"

"I'm Kreachur and I am the only house elf left from the house of Black"

"I'm Brian and I am from the House of Peevrell and we have 91 house elves"

"And I am Faun and I am from the House of Gaunt and we have 5 house elves"

"Thank you all, wow that is a lot of house elves, Dobby I would like you to be the Head House Elf so you oversee all my houses and make sure they is all okay and up to shape etc, other head house elves will retain their positions. I would also like 6 Peevrell house elves to go over to the house of black and help out since there is only Kreachur. I would all like you to wear a uniform, I will pay for it out of my vaults, I want you all to go to Madam Malkins and get fitted, and each house has a different coloured blazer with the family crest on. Head house elves, I want you to have a Red Blazer with the family's crest on and Dobby I want you to have a Royal Blue Blazer with all my family crests on. Okay you all may go"

"Thank you Mr Harry Potter sir, your greatness has been spread more, you treat us Elven folk with kind and respect like we once were, we were once a respected race but during a goblin and human war we got enslaved for ever more because we fought on the goblin side" Said Dobby who's voice seemed to have mirrored Harry's, it seemed every house elf had perked up and mirrored Harry's Personality

It was not long before Griphook got a message over Goblin telepathy or something along those lines saying that the meeting with the muggle queen is scheduled in an hour's time, Griphook left Harry down in the vaults 1-10 so he could take a look and collected him again in 45 minutes time, Harry had taken some clothes from the Windsor vault and dressed up like muggle royalty and had the Royal Sceptre in his hand, He entered the limousine that was waiting outside for him by the leaky cauldron and not more than 10 minutes later he walking up to the door of Buckingham Palace to meet the queen

"Good day Lord Potter, I have been informed of the situation and you may freely take the throne if you wish, I am too old to put up a fight" said the Queen

"I have no intention of taking the throne from you, you may stay on it, I believe the non magical Britain is running fine at the moment, I will be watching from behind scenes though. I do however have concerns about Magical Britain, the politicians in there are corrupt, I will be taking the magical British throne sometime maybe in the next few years, I wish to make Allies and gather evidence of what I will be changing first" said Harry

Harry proceeded to tell the story of what has happened to him so far in his life and the questions he thought to himself not more than yesterday, he told them of Albus's Manipulations, Cornelius's Corruptions and the Weasleys Befriending, it took a lot of persuading the prime minister and queen not to go to war with the magical Britain there and then, part of that was they had only just got over the Dark Lord's war. By the time he left he was a new man, something had change within him.

**Will Harry go back to Privet Drive?**

**Will he storm the ministry and take charge?**

**What will happen between him and Umbridge?**

**Will anyone untrustworthy find out his true Identity?**

**What will happen next?**

**A/N: Thank you for your Amazing reviews yesterday; this is turning into my best story yet so thank you very much.**


	3. LeFay Cove

**The Manipulated Heir**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

**Alright I am looking for a beta for this story and any others I may do, been looking for one for a while but no look so far, anyways on with the story**

**As Harry left the palace, he was thinking over all of the day's events, wow, his life had radically changed and only in one day, he wanted his life to remain normal but there was no way that would happen now, his Lordships had been registered, His claims to the thrones registered, he was now the King of Great Britain even if he did not take the throne in muggle England. He owned plenty of properties, why should he stay at privet drive just because Albus Bloody Dumbledore said to.**

**It was getting late, Gringotts would be closing and so would Diagon alley, he would have to shop another time, he remembered his conversations with the house elves later, 'they would know where all my properties are', he thought to himself.**

**"Dobby" Harry quietly whispered down a back alley**

**"What can Dobby do for the great Harry Potter Sir?"**

**"Dobby, which of my properties would be ready for me to live in, I don't ever want to go back to Privet Drive and I want to go to one of my properties tonight before I can go to Gringotts in the morning"**

**"Mr Harry Potter sir from what I have seen, it would seem the LeFay Cove is ready for you, I can take you there now and pop you to Gringotts tomorrow" Said Dobby proudly showing off his new status with the Royal Blue Blazer he had on**

**"Thank you Dobby that would be brilliant" As Harry said that Dobby grabbed hold of Harry's Hand and popped him into the LeFay cove where the LeFay Head House Elf greeted him**

**"Welcome back Lord LeFay, I introduced myself to you earlier, I am Sarah and welcome to LeFay Cove, This cove was first created as a hideout for Morgana when the war was going on between her and Merlin, it was years before Merlin and Morgana settled together, cleared the air and became friends once again, The cove is not very big unlike LeFay Manor or the other various LeFay properties, it has 2 Bedrooms, a Potions Lab, a Armoury and a Living area/Dining area. It is generally a nice place to live, I am guessing you are hungry so I have fixed you up some food to eat and it is just over here, for tonight we have Cream Cheese Chicken Kebabs and a Chocolate Frog Molten Lava Cake" said Sarah as she guided Harry to his seat at the table of the cove**

"Wow this is absolutely brilliant, Dobby I will call you in the morning this is just the perfect place for tonight, thank you so much, this is probably my first real meal this summer and it certainly is delicious" Harry said as he chomped down on his food, before long he was eating the specially prepared cake which when cut, chocolate frogs floated out of the cake onto his plate, after he had finished he realised just how tired he was and asked Sarah to show him to his bedroom, and asked her to collect the rest of his stuff from the Dursleys which wasn't much but he was missing Hedwig, he had not told anyone but he had a connection with her, he could talk to her through a mental connection and every time he read up on it, it came to one conclusion, Hedwig was his familiar.

As he settled into his bed, which was so big it could probably fit ten people into it, he laid down and shut his eyes, not a mere more than five minutes later he was asleep.

It was around 7Am in the morning when Harry woke up due to the hooting of Hedwig and he almost leapt out of bed when a phoenix flashed in not long after holding a letter, now this phoenix was not any phoenix, this was Fawkes, Fawkes was Dumbledore's Phoenix because it followed most Headmasters except the bad ones. Obviously things was going on so he quickly got up got ready, gave Hedwig a quick pet and he went out into the dining room where breakfast was waiting for him, he decided he would open the letter after he had eaten as Fawkes was hanging about

Harry ate and ate because he was in fact still quite hungry, he ate until he could eat no more and decided he would now open the letter

Harry;

Where are you? Are you Ok? The wards completely broke down on your house yesterday, you need to go back to Privet Drive, you are only safe there, I have no idea where you are and I am worried that you have got yourself captured,

From

AD

Harry was wondering if he was truthful or not, he had his doubts about Dumbledore so for now he decided to reply with

Professor;

I am fine and weel and I will never go back to that Hell Hole, I am in a safe place, a safe haven in fact that has never been found throughout history, I'll message you with more details later

Harry

As he handed the letter to Fawkes, He felt this was the right time to pay the goblins a visit, if anyone knew about Albus Dumbledore it was them, he quickly called Dobby and he was whisked away and met by Griphook

"Hello Griphook, nice to see you again, I think we have a lot to discuss today"

"Your right in saying that Harry, I failed to tell you yesterday as you had so much on your plate but when our healers examined you and even before then I failed to tell you everything so I will start from the healers. After they had examined you they noticed several blocks on you which included Power Suppression, Growth Block, Sight Block, Loyalty Charms to the Weasleys and Dumbledore, and more than can even be named, all put on by one powerful wizard, Dumbledore on the night your parents died, we have been looking over all your accounts and it seems he has been taking money from your Trust Fund and paying 590 Galleons per month to himself, 500 Galleons a month to Molly Weasley 200 Galleons Per month to both Ron and Ginny Weasley for Befriending you, 670 Galleons or £3350 Sterling to Vernon and Petunia Dursley for your care per month and then 60 Galleons a month to the Order of the Phoenix.

We have also found one marriage contract to a Ginerva Weasley drawn up by Albus Dumbledore. Further to this we have found out that your Parents Will was never opened and sealed by Albus Dumbledore, we have since opened it and discovered a shocking revelation and this is it.

"We declare on this day that I James Charlus Potter and Lilly Potter (nee. Evans) are both of sound mind and body and declare all other wills null and void

If you are hearing this Harry that means we are both dead, we bequeath all our Properties, Assets, Money and Titles to you Harry James potter and that you should take up the mantle of Lord Potter when you turn 17 unless you are emancipated beforehand or needed to take the title

We include a list of people that Harry should go to and act as his Guardian if we are dead

1) Sirius Black (Godfather)

2) Frank and Alice Longbottom (Godmother)

3) Augusta Longbottom

4) Minerva McGonagall

5) Amelia Bones

He should never ever go to Vernon and Petunia Dursley as they hate anything to do with magic and they hate Harry

Signed by James and Lilly Potter

Witnessed by Wizard: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Witnessed by Goblin: Ragnok (Managing Director of Gringots)"

As you can see Albus Dumbledore has manipulated your life, if you wish we can get back every Knut he has stolen from you and you can go bring it to the attention of the courts, we will do anything in our power to help you, we would be proud to call you a friend of the goblin nation" Griphook said while Harry could be seen with tears rolling down his face

"You mean this whole time I could of had a loving family and never been with those relatives of mine, get all that money back, every Galleon, every Sickle and every Knut,

I would also like to know and ask a few questions, have you got something that I can immediately draw money from my account without keep coming in to go to my vaults

How was I able to take on the mantle of Lord Black when Sirius is still alive?

And Can I get a list of all my properties and all Investments so I know them" asked Harry in a calm manner

"Yes Harry, we will get to it immediately" said Griphook with a toothy grin running out and giving orders to other goblins

"As to your other questions, yes there is something, there is a money pouch which you just say the amount weather it's muggle or magical money and it will just pop right out, I will go get one now for you if you like, it is 300 Galleons and it will be deducted from your account

Sirius never took the head of House because he hated growing up there, then he was incarcerated and he named you his heir when you were born so when you appeared you immediately took headship as you were also an heir

Yes here is the book of properties that you own, just tap your wand to the property and say go and you will be there." Griphook said

"Thank you Griphook, this pouch will be useful, I am just about to go on a shopping spree after here, after my shopping spree I will go to the Ministry and assert my authority and get Dumbledore arrested, and check out my homes

May your gold flow and your enemies die Griphook" Commented Harry

Harry quickly left the bank and glanced at his investments which surprisingly included that he owned and controlled the wards for Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley and the Ministry for Magic as Gryffindor created the Ministry, Merlin created Diagon Alley and Morgana created Knockturn alley so subsequently he now owns them, he called Dobby and asked for all his Properties to be up in shape as he would be visiting later.

He visited all over the alley, from buying Quills, new Robes, Broomstick care kits and nearly all the books in the several book shops, he then called Dobby who took his purchases to LeFay Cove as Harry decided he did not want to stay in any big place, he would be fine in LeFay Cove for now.

Unfortunately the time had come to go to the ministry and see Amelia Bones who would deal with his crisis, unfortunately this means he would have to give up his privacy on the title he now owns.

**Will He Take charge of the Ministry?**

**Will He take charge of Hogwarts?**

**Will he now take the Throne?**

**Or will He not take anything for now and stay by and watch and make Allies?**

**Thank you for reading, I think this is the longest chapter yet which admittedly is not much but I am working on it, please if anyone would like to Beta read for this story I would love to have one as I need it haha.**

**Thank you.**


	4. New Rulings

**The Manipulated Heir**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

**Alright I am looking for a beta for this story and any others I may do, been looking for one for a while but no look so far, anyways on with the story**

"Hello Amelia, good to see you, I felt compelled to come see you, I have valuable information for you that you should know, I won't hold back on anything but in return I need an oath from you to protect my privacy, after I have said everything I want to make an offer to you" asked Harry

"Good day to you Harry, you have certainly got me interested so very well I will give you my oath, but if anything you tell me could hurt the wizarding world I have to act on it, I Amelia Bones, Head of the most Ancient and Noble house of bones swear on my life and magic that I will not share any information given from our talk unless it endangers the wizarding world" Indicated Amelia

So Harry proceeded to tell Amelia about how he grew up, how Dumbledore has been manipulating him and placed blocks on him and he kept them on to show Amelia, How he found out he was head of 13 houses, how he could of grown up with Amelia and Susan as they were listed in the will, how Dumbledore wrote up a marriage contract for him which is now subsequently invalid

"That old goat, I am going to kill him, how dare he, you have much proof here to get him pushed through the veil or given Dementors kiss, it's your choice what would you like to do?" Asked Amelia

"Well that's what I came here to ask you about, as I said before I wanted to make you a proposition, I want you to sit Proxy on all my seats apart from the Potter and Black as that would give me away until such time as I wish to take them, I want you to contact the mundane queen in getting her to come sit proxy on the Windsor seat though, myself I just want to go to Hogwarts for one more year really so I can figure out who my allies are truly and finally I want you to get Sirius Black freed, he's my only family left, look into his trial, he never got one, get him a trial and least and he will surrender himself to you. I do however want to get to know you and Augusta a bit better though since I could have potentially grown up with you

I do not want to do anything about Dumbledore yet, he must be kept in the dark until I can reveal everything, I'm going to get the blocks removed that are on me but you have you recorded them now so you have the proof on file

There is also one thing I would like you to bring up at the next Wizengamot meeting and that is to create a Magical Primary School, from ages 4-11 where they start to learn to control the magic and basic subjects such as Mathematics, Penmanship, English, Science, History, Geography, Cooking, Sewing, Engineering, Woodworking, Photography, Religious Studies, Physical Education, Music, Drama and Art, wizarding studies and Mundane studies. This way it brings the wizarding world into 21st century, Mundane-borns will be brought into the wizarding world much soon so they can learn the ways and vice versa with wizards, I would like you to find and source a suitable Headmaster or Headmistress for the position and then they will find teachers, a lot of these teachers could be Mundane born parents. With the Political Sway you will hold you can pass this through with a breeze" stated Harry

"I would be honoured to take up those seats in proxy and will do as you ask, here is a portkey to the Wizengamot chambers, get Sirius to use it tomorrow at 10AM, I am calling an Emergency Meeting for tomorrow after you have gone and I will send an own to the Queen, good luck Harry" Grinned Amelia

"Then I will take my leave and get these hideous blocks removed and oh before I go here is my oath to say you can sit proxy for the seats

I His Royal Highness Harry James Potter, Head of the Houses Pendragon, Windsor, Emrys, Lefay, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Peevrell, Potter, Black, Evans and Gaunt Give you Amelia Bones, head of the most ancient and noble house of Bones the right to be proxy for my seats in the Wizengamot with the exception of Windsor, Potter, Black and Evans until such time I wish to claim them, and wish for my identity to be kept a secret and Give Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth, Queen of the United Kingdom and it's commonwealth by Gods grace, the right to sit proxy in the Windsor seat until such time I claim it and which for my identity to be kept a secret.

SO MOTE IT BE" Said Harry

To say Amelia was shocked was an understatement; she had just officially been made proxy for 9 Seats and thats 9 Highly Influential Houses plus her own, that oath would of just registered all around the ministry, all around the country that oath just took affect protecting Harry's identity at the same time, that was a deep oath that had been made.

She quickly started write a letter to the Mundane Queen which said

"To Your Majesty Queen Elizabeth

I am sorry to bother you, your majesty but Harry told me about his recent visit to you and asked me to send a letter to you, he has just made me proxy to all his seats bar four. He asked me to contact you so that you could claim to be proxy for the Windsor seat in the Wizengamot (Wizarding Parliament). He took his magical oath in front of me earlier to signify that you could proxy for him, I am calling for an emergency Wizengamot meeting tomorrow and have included a portkey to take you there at 9Am tomorrow. Forgive my language but let's go shake them up and kick some arse. He is a great boy and I will do well by him, I swear to that, he has asked me to not do anything about Dumbledore, but he never expressively said that you could not, maybe remove him from a few posts would do, Headmaster and Chief Warlock/Supreme Mugwump.

Your Humble Servant

Lady Amelia Bones

Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Bones

Proxy to the Most Royal, Ancient and Noble houses of Pendragon, Emrys, Lefay Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Peevrell and Gaunt"

Amelia quickly sent the letter via an owl to the queen and she sent out the signal to every Wizengamot member and Ministry head that she had called an Emergency meeting for tomorrows Wizengamot due to her and another assenting into many proxies and also for a few other details as well.

To say the Queen wasn't expecting an owl to deliver a letter to her, she took it quite well, got her guards to look it over then she read it and took the portkey and set it aside for the morning.

Harry was Happy, he got what he wanted and on top of the that he had got all the blocks on him removed, he had quickly grown, no longer needed glasses and his magic was growing so much his wand exploded and could do magic without it, even complex spells, it was a late night and he was about to go to sleep but first went to see Hedwig outside, he stepped onto the edge of the cove and admired the surroundings and the night sky, it was a full moon, perfect night, Hedwig came swooping down and as she glided in front of the moon, she burst into flames and the bird that had emerged glided over to Harry.

_(Italics are familiar conversations) "Harry, I have transformed from a owl into a Phoenix, the only one of my kind and we belong to the line of Pendragon, I am a Moon Phoenix and when you die, I will die, the next person to claim the line of Pendragon will get a Moon Phoenix too but I am with you forever, I cannot die until you do. I am now formally known as Lady Hedwig Pendragon since I am your familiar and belong to the Pendragon line"_

_"Hedwig you look beautiful, stunning evening, I am glad, you will be my friend for life, I have a task for you if you want to, I'll be in the dining room but I want you to bring everyone who is loyal to me to this cave, excluding the Mundane Queen, I have got enough space."_

As Harry said this, Hedwig disappeared and soon reappeared but bringing people with her, first off he started to bring adults, there was Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom, Remus, Sirius, Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Hagrid, Minerva, Filius, Arthur, Bill & Charlie Weasley, Rolanda Hooch and then came the children which included Hermione, Neville, Luna Lovegood, Fred + George Weasley, Susan bones, Terry Boot, Creevey Brothers, Hannah Abbot, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinet, Oliver Wood, Cho Chang, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini but then came the surprising, Hedwig had brought a representative from Each race, Firenze from the Centaurs, Ragnok from the goblins, A High Elven leader, A Wizened Fairy from the Fay, Fleur representing the Veela, Remus was represting Werewolf's (He had transformed but had taken his potion), A Vampire, Hedwig for the Phoenixes, and there was a few other races that he could not distinguish from just looking.

"Hello everyone, Hedwig brought you to me because you are all Loyal to me for whatever reason and I needed to know who was with me, I also brought you here so I could tell you a story, by the way, welcome to Lefay Cove"

Harry proceeded to tell everyone the story of what had happened to him, everything he told to Amelia, he told to them and provided them all the evidence of everything he said and by the end everyone was outraged, Arthur could believe his wife and two youngest, Minerva was outraged at Dumbledore and ready to hex him into next week and the children and agreed to stick by him at Hogwarts and follow him when needed but most interestingly all the magical races that had attended agreed to form an Alliance with him and that respected race as long as he tried to give them equality and they would help him fight in battle whenever needed. It was not much long later when Harry dismissed them, he talked to Hermione, Neville and Luna for a bit but decided to talk to them when they were on the train mainly as he was quite tired so he himself went to his room and instantly fell asleep

Amelia POV, The next Morning

Amelia woke with a big grin on her face; Sirius came with her last night after the meeting and stayed with her instead of using that portkey in the morning, today was the day the wizarding world get shook to its bones, the foundations would be changed forever, she was quick to prepare and was in the Wizengamot chambers at eight o clock, locked Sirius in a side room until he was needed then set about doing everything she needed to do. At nine o clock wizards and witches started apparating in looking clueless as ever to why they had been called, they were not used to getting up at this time.

"I hereby call this Emergency Session of the Wizengamot to order, I have called you all here today because of the need to discuss matters, first order of business on my agenda is Assenting, Myself and someone else who I will introduce has recently been made proxy to seats, you all felt it yesterday and heard the oath yourself, so may I introduce Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second, Queen of the United Kingdom and it's Commonwealth, by god's grace." Amelia said as she watched the Queen walk in through the double doors and see everyone standing and bowing "Me and Queen Elizabeth are now going to take our oaths to take seats as proxies"

"I Amelia Bones, Head of the Most Noble and Ancient house of Bones hereby take proxy of the seats of the Most Royal, Ancient and Noble houses of Pendragon, Emrys, Lefay, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Peevrell and Gaunt until such time that the owner reveals his/her identity and/or claims his/her seat

SO MOTE IT BE"

"I Queen Elizabeth the Second, Queen of Great Britain, its Commonwealth and it's Magical Districts by gods grace Hereby Claim Proxy of the seat of the Most Royal House of Windsor until such time that the owner claims his/her seat and/or reveals his/her identity

SO MOTE IT BE"

The Queen went to take the throne next to the Pendragon throne and the people who were currently sitting in the seats claimed had to move aside, Amelia remained standing

"As you can see we now hold a great power and the owner has informed us of many things that need to be changed

My next item on the agenda is changing votes that have previously been made by the proxies that were sitting before with acceptation from the owner, it is shocking how many laws have been passed that have been discriminatory to races, I put forward that the Wizengamot has a seat for a representative of various magical races who can also vote on laws, will anyone second the motion"

"I shall second the motion" said Augusta

"Very Well please raise your wands in the air if you are for the motion, if you hold multiple seats you may vote on behalf of those seats by holding the number of seats you hold with your hand"

About ¾ of the wands were raised as many thought what harm it could do as well as the fact of the political sway that the Queen and Amelia held meaning they could pass any law they wished.

"Motion has been passed, seats have been added for the races of Centaurs, Goblins, Elven, Fay, Werewolf's, Vampire's and Veela

May I introduce Firenze, Representative to Centaurs

King Ragnok Representative to Goblins

High Elf Avery Representative of the Elven

Queen Sheila Representative of the Fay

Remus Lupin Representative of the Werewolf's

Count Vladimir Representative of the Vampire's

And Fleur Delacour Representative of the Veela"

"Next on the agenda I put forward for a motion that every single race, wizard (Pureblood, Half-blood or Mundane born) and Mundane will have equality rights, there will be no discrimination between them, This includes Allowing Goblins to leave Gringotts Land and wander freely the county, The Elven race will no longer be enslaved to wizards and can work for wizards if they choose to accept, there a very few Old Elven left and I wish for them to be returned the their natural state with House Elves no longer being treated badly, The Fay, Centaurs, Elven, Goblins, Werewolf's, Vampire's and Veela and any other magical race should be allowed to integrate into normal wizarding society and be able to get jobs if they so choose and finally they will be treated with the same respect as Purebloods, Half bloods and Mundane's will also be given these same rights and should receive the same respect as a pureblood.

Will Anyone Second This Motion"

"I will second the motion" Said the Queen

Only by their two political sways did they manage to get that motion passed and that was by the skin of their teeth

"Motion passed, All races, wizards and Mundane's will be treated with the same amount of respect from this day forward and any discriminatory laws are abolished"

"Next we have an Official Trial for Sirius Orion Black since he was never given an original trial, Sirius Black has surrender himself to us because I agreed to the trial, Please Enter, Sirius Black, Heir Apparent to the House of Black."

Sirius walked into to the room from the doors and sat on the chair while many wizards were having shouting matches at this abomination

"Administer the Veritaserum"

"What is your Name?"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Did you betray the Potter's?"

"No, it was Peter Pettigrew, He Betrayed the Potter's, he was the secret keeper I ran after him and chased him, he then proceeded to blow up the streets, chop of his finger and go into his Animagus form of a rat down into the sewers" said Sirius

"How did you get placed in prison?"

"Barty Crouch decided that I did not need one and chucked me straight in Azkaban"

"Very well give him the antidote"

All those in favour of clearing Sirius Black of all charges please raise your wand now"

Everyone's wand rose in the room as they had to fulfil their position of justice and he needed to be cleared as the proof was in front of them

"Sirius Orion Black, from this day forward you are a free wizard, the ministry will compensate you for the 12 years you were locked in Azkaban with 1million galleons for each year with a further 1million Galleons for being hunted last year"

"Lastly on my agenda for today, I propose we build a new school for children from 4-11 year olds which includes the classes Mathematics, Penmanship, English, Science, History, Geography, Cooking, Sewing, Engineering, Woodworking, Photography, Mundane Religion and magical race Studies, Physical Education, Music, Drama and Art, Technology Studies, wizarding studies and Mundane studies, I propose that Augusta Longbottom heads this school if she accepts and every mundane born and wizard/witch will be required to attend until they go to Hogwarts, Hogwarts will add these subjects to the curriculum as an elective for those who wish to carry them on, this school would be attached to the side of Hogwarts and called Hogwarts Primary and would not include the House Systems, We will start build of this school tomorrow if this motion is passed so it is ready for open for the new term

Will anyone second this motion?"

Obviously a lot of people enjoyed the idea of this school as nearly everyone rose there wands and hands and the motion was instantly passed plus Augusta agreed to head the school

"Motion Passed, the new school shall be started to be built tomorrow for the new term with Augusta heading it, if no one has any other business

Then I declare this Emergency Session of the Wizengamot to a close"

**A/N: wow over 3000 words, that's my longest chapter yet, what did you think? Please Review, fave and follow, your comments give me great ideas for where to go.**

**In the next chapter Harry will go back to Hogwarts and discover Umbridge while we will see the new school built**

**Your Reviews are my inspiration so please review, thank you**


	5. Dumbledore's Departure

**The Manipulated Heir**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

**Alright I am looking for a beta for this story and any others I may do, been looking for one for a while but no look so far, anyways on with the story**

**Wow, Over 100 Followers to this story, I am touched :), So here is another chapter for the story, by the way we are nearly at 5,000 views.**

**Right Royal, Ancient and Noble Wizengamot seats and titles claimed with Proxies, Equality rights for all, Sirius Black free and a new School**

_Yesterday in an exciting turn of events in the emergency session of the Wizengamot, Lady Amelia Bones claimed proxy on the seats of Pendragon, Emrys, Lefay, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Peevrell and Gaunt while Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second claimed proxy for the seat of Windsor, this means that there is someone who could take the throne from the queen but decided again, who is this person who has claimed so many titles yet remains in the dark, In the Wizengamot chambers yesterday after these proxies took their seats they set about motions to shake up the Wizengamot, this first motion was all about equality rights which granted the races of Centaurs, Goblins, Fay, Elven, Werewolf, Vampire & Veela a seat on the Wizengamot for their representative as well as after this motion was passed the Equality motion passed where all races are to be treated with the same respect as a wizard and every wizard is to be treated the same, these races will be able to get jobs in wizarding society if they so wish and old laws involving slavery and discriminatory against magical races have been abolished so as affect all house Elves have been freed, the Elven race and other races can choose to work for wizards but they would be paid for their services, treated with respect and required to wear uniform. I can now reveal that the representatives are none other than_

_Lord Firenze of the Centaurs_

_King Lord Ragnok of the Goblins_

_High Elf Lord Avery of the Elven_

_Queen Lady Sheila of the Fay_

_Lord Remus Lupin of the Werewolf's_

_Count Lord Vladimir or the Vampire's_

_And Lady Fleur Delacour of the Veela_

_After the equality motion the Lady Amelia Bones decided to bring on a spontaneous trial for Sirius Black since it was discovered he was never given one in the first place and it was also discovered that he was innocent, he was therefore immediately freed and given 13 million galleons compensation._

_The Final motion that went through was to build a new school for 4-11 year olds to control their magic and included subjects such as Mathematics, Penmanship, English, Science, History, Geography, Cooking, Sewing, Engineering, Woodworking, Photography, Mundane Religion and magical race Studies, Physical Education, Music, Drama and Art, Technology Studies, wizarding studies and Mundane studies. Lady Augusta Longbottom who will be new head of this school is overseeing building of the school today and has asked anyone who wants to help to come along to the building site next to Hogwarts, she is also looking for staff members to fill these positions._

_What an amazing turn of events within the wizarding world and we wish this school the best of luck and will document their progress through the summer._

Amelia Bones put down her paper and finished eating breakfast; she was a happy woman and would go help build this spectacular new school today and through the rest of the summer

She turned up on the site that day and held up her wand and started pouring her magic into the school to where bricks and concrete and flooring were now building right in front of her, it certainly was ingenious how magic worked.

One Week Passed and One week morphed into two, two went into three and finally the building of the school was done, the interior looked amazing, Amelia decided to take a walk around the school, there were not dormitories inside this school as the children would stay with their parents and either Floo or Portkey to the site each day, The Mundane Born were given a special sort of portkey, there was a brand new Great Hall with Portraits of the people who helped build the school and on the grand spotlight was the portrait of the first Headmistress Augusta Longbottom and to the left of that her advisor Amelia Bones who would go down in history for the school. Unlike Hogwarts there was many round tables with about 6-10 seats at each one with a buffet style table for people to go up and take what they want for their lunches before going ahead to next lessons.

First Subject she went to take a look at was the Mathematics room, as soon as she entered she was hit with the four signs painted on the back wall, Multiplication, Division, Addition and Subtraction, this subject would be taught by Emma Granger for the Primary School and Dan Granger for Hogwarts,

Molly Weasley taught cooking and sewing for both Schools,

English was taught by a Woman called Orion Preston for Primary and James Kettingham for Hogwarts

Science was taught by Elena Fugleman for Primary, Amycus Brown for Hogwarts

Loraine Atkinson Taught Mundane and Wizarding History in Both Primary and Hogwarts (even if Bin's was there)

Connor Dalloway Taught Geography, taught about the world as a whole and the other magical and non magical famous sites while his brother Brian Dalloway Taught Mundane Religion & Magical Race Studies

Formicas Grieves taught both Engineering and Woodworking for 10 and 11 year olds at Primary and taught the Elective at Hogwarts

Photography and Art was taught by Quintin Creevey for both schools, Physical Education was taught by Oliver Parson's, Music taught by Veronica Williamson, Drama taught by Martina Noble, Alisha Bonnet taught Technological Studies, Augusta herself taught Wizarding Studies while the Mundane studies teacher for Hogwarts was sacked and was replaced by Fergus Finnigan.

The School was as Promised read for the new term, Mundane born children from 4-11 were informed of their status and parents agreed they would go to the school while Wizarding children were harder to part from parents due to the ways they were brought up.

Dobby and Sarah were helping Harry pack up all his belongings, cooking him plenty of food for the journey and just getting him ready for Hogwarts, he was going to spend time with the people that trusted him and were loyal to him, he wanted to see the real problems of the wizarding world, he would weed out what needed doing and nothing would stop him, he needed to find all the corruption and stomp it out, he did not receive all these titles for nothing.

Once they had finished packing Dobby apparated him to the station and was fussing about him then got him on the train and said if you needed anything, just call his name.

Once he boarded the train it was coming close to the time to be setting off so he found a compartment with his friends in and sat down

"Hey 'mione, have a good summer" Asked Harry

"Yeah, I did, certainly did, visited France and god some good books too, how has your been since we last met"

"I've actually been having a good time just like I should be doing and I can't wait till Dumbledore or a staff member does something wrong in that school when they do there is certainly going to be mayhem"

Unfortunately Dumbledore was not that Happy, the wards had dropped around Privet Drive over the summer and Harry could not be found, his charms were not working. So he eventually gave up and waited for him up at the school, he could put some more charms on him and rule his money.

Dumbledore was now raging why would the boy not listen to him, he wouldn't come to his office at all, he must of been spending too much time with that godfather of his, I knew I should of killed him when I had the chance and that damned boy had to get on the wrong side of Umbridge as well, he's got a damned detention and he knew where that would go, maybe it would do him well for a bit of pain and suffering to come running back to me, yes that's right I will do nothing

HOWEVER HARRY'S POV

"That WITCH, that cruel hearted piece of meat, how dare she do that to you, those quill's are illegal Harry, I think it's time, Breakfast tomorrow, you know what to do correct" Said Hermione

"Of Course I do, my pain had ended, there's however has just started, I have to make a call to Auntie Amelia and Auntie Lizzy to be here tomorrow to see this and to bring Auror's" Stated Harry

**The Next Morning**

It was around 8Am in the Morning, everyone was in the Hall eating their breakfast, peace and quiet up at the staff table, many students eating cautiously and watching the doors and remaining quiet as they knew something was going to happen, Dumbledore did not think anything to it however, how wrong was he

**BANG, **the doors smashed open with Queen Elizabeth and Amelia walking to the sides of Harry who was in his ceremonial robes with all 13 of his Crest's on with a squadron of Auror's, Goblins, Fay, Elven, Centaurs, Werewolf's, Vampires and Veela behind him.

"What is the meaning of this, you can't just barge in here whenever you like and get your filthy creatures out of this school" Shouted Umbridge

"I am the Headmaster here and you will leave this instant, Harry what is the meaning of this"

"Headmaster, you will address me by my given title after I have told you, not Harry, I am His Royal Highness, Harry James Potter, King Of the United Kingdom, it's magical and muggle counterparts, Head of England, Northern Ireland and it's Commonwealth, By Gods Grace, Defender of Faith, Lord of the Most Royal, Ancient and Noble houses of Pendragon, Windsor, Emrys, Lefay, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Peevrell, Potter, Black, Evens & Gaunt,

Dolores Umbridge I charge you with Treason against the Crown and Torture of Magical Races, Breaking the Equality Laws of the country. I hereby sentence you to Lifetime Imprisonment is Azkaban and strip you of all titles, vaults, assets you may own as is my right as King of the country **SO MOTE IT BE**

Ronald and Ginerva Weasley I charge you with Theft, Betrayal, Treason and Attempted Forgery, I hereby sentence you to a Youth offenders camp in America for the rest of your Education, as is my right as King of country **SO MOTE IT BE**

And Final Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore I charge you with High Treason against the crown, Theft, Forgery, False Imprisonment, Will Tampering, and Mind Raping, I herby seize all of your titles, Vaults, Assets, and sentence you to the veil at midnight, AS IS MY RIGHT AS KING OF COUNTRY **SO MOTE IT BE"**

"Take them away"

**A/N: I know it was rushed, I'm just not sure where to go with the story from here, any ideas anyone, keep reviewing, following and fave**

**Thank you**


	6. Dragons & Dinosaurs

**The Manipulated Heir**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

**Chapter 6**

Hogwarts was in a state of panic, well the students that is, it had been one day since their headmaster, DADA teacher and 2 students had been dragged away by the Auror's, to many of them it was a shock, they did not think their beloved headmaster would do such a thing, to think he is dead shocked many of them, in all honestly it shocked the nation as soon as the information got out but deep down they knew it was true, all along they knew it, just did not want to admit it but what shocked the nation the most was the fact that a young boy held so many titles and now since he stripped Dumbledore and Umbridge he has claimed their titles as well so now he is Lord Dumbledore and Lord Umbridge along with the many other titles he holds, he was thinking to himself over and over that day was Harry Potter, he was thinking just how many children he would have to have but the lines needed to be separated, their shouldn't be anybody who holds this much power again, at least in some way they will always be related though and it is highly doubtful that the lines would ever die out, due to the fact if he has 15 children then if a branch dies out, it will fall to one of his other children or grand children, great grand children and further, it is safe to say that Harry was happy, happy with the fact that he finally may get some peace, peace and serenity but we all knew that would never happen would it?

Far far away, there was a group of muggle's, muggle's who knew about the wizarding world and intended to destroy it, this group was made up of the world leaders, in fact they were currently at the world summit, the only people who were against the idea of destruction of the wizarding race were the old, ancient and royal Kings & Queens lines in Europe, partly because they had a wizarding counterpart now but also their family lines have also been wizards. Luckily this group of muggle's had no clue on how to destroy the wizards, they had no idea at all but they did have something up their sleeves, lately they had been genetically creating an extinct species, this species was the dinosaur, a cousin of the dragon and they both have always fought side by side, they had created these band of 50 genetically engineered dinosaurs who had then teamed up with the dragons, there was currently about 500,000 dragons in the world and they had been given one goal. TOTAL DESTRUCTION OF THE WIZARDING RACE

As soon as Queen Elizabeth got back to Buckingham palace, she wasted no time in opening up her floo and getting Harry over, letting him know every little miniscule of a detail

"Harry I'm glad you came so quickly, I just got back from the world summit and their planning to destruct the wizarding race, they are planning to do it with dragons and dinosaurs, they created 50 dinosaurs and they then teamed up with the 500,000 dragons, their order has been given to destruct the wizarding race, you must prepare for battle, they will be with you soon"

"Keep yourself safe Aunt Lizzy, dragons are extremely dangerous and I think you should address the nation, we need to tear down the statute of secrecy, let them all know of the wizarding race and the threat of dragons, they must stay indoors or better yet underground, if there is that many dragons after us, it will be like many bombs hitting the country at once, fire everywhere, I must go prepare Hogwarts and the ministry before I come back to help you, thank you for the warning"

And with that Harry left all too suddenly, apparating directly into the ministry, more specifically the Wizengamot chambers which we spectacularly empty, he went up to the podium and entered his wand," I His Royal Highness, Harry James Potter, King Of the United Kingdom, it's magical and muggle counterparts, Head of England, Northern Ireland and it's Commonwealth, By Gods Grace, Defender of Faith, Lord of the Most Royal, Ancient and Noble houses of Pendragon, Windsor, Emrys, Lefay, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Peevrell, Potter, Black, Dumbledore, Umbridge, Evans & Gaunt call for an emergency Wizengamot session which requires all ministry personal IMMEDIATLY." Said Harry which as soon as he said that ministry employees and the lords & ladies of the Wizengamot apparated in, they could not deny the King, the Lord Pendragon, the highest, most ancient, most noble and most royal house of them all.

"Lords and ladies of the Wizengamot, Ministry employees, Press, it has come to my attention that we are on the verge of war, I have just been told by my mundane counterpart that the world leaders are preparing for the destruction of the wizarding race, they have genetically created 50 dinosaurs which we all know are cousins of the Dragons, the 500,000 dragons currently know to wizards have teamed up with the dinosaurs and their orders are plain and simple, destruction of the wizarding race, all of you keep safe and by the power invested in me as King of the United Kingdom, I wish you good luck, if we defeat these dragons and dinosaurs we will be safe, I am now off back to Hogwarts to invoke some ancient magic which will seal off Hogwarts to everyone, no one or thing can get in or out, they will be safe **SO MOTE IT BE**"

And with that Harry stepped off the podium, said his farewells and apparated off again, leaving a very frantic and bewildered public, the press however was a field day, reporting live to the nation on the wizarding wireless and publishing articles in there papers immediately, Harry however was stood outside Hogwarts, he had sent a message to the staff and they had rounded everyone up and let them know of the news, Harry was still outside though,

"Hogwarts, do your duty for king & country, protect the innocence inside, seal down the gates, seal down the windows, enact your clause , vanish from plain sight, remove your existence from our memories until the bad has gone away. I will alert you when it's safe for them again."

**Please if anyone would like to Beta read for this story I would love to have one as I need it haha. Thank you.**

**What will happen next? Leave your ideas in a review for me please and thank you :)**


	7. Hogsmeade Street Sweeper

**The Manipulated Heir**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

**Chapter 7 **

**To celebrate 10,000 views and 50 Reviews, here is another chapter :)**

**Before we start however I would like to answer some reviews left by a guest who did not even bother to leave there name so I could contact, if your reading this, here is my reply.**

**Firstly) About the dragons and dinosaurs chapter, so what if it is unrealistic, so what if it will never happen in real life, this is fanfiction, this is my story, this is my imagination where anything can happen, I don't care about it in real life as this isn't real life, your basically telling me that if JK rowling posted harry potter on fanfiction instead of publishing it you would of gone, "Oh thats unrealistic, it doesn't deserve my time of day" so go do one thank you**

**Secondly) In regards to the House of Windsor, I know it's not an ancient house, but do you expect me to list the credentials for each house, no there all moulded into one now because it's under one person, so potter is now royal and Windsor is now ancient, ok**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

While Hogwarts had been erased from people's memories and the students and staff were safe inside, the outside world was feeling a very real threat, the wizarding world is under attack from the mundanes, the mundanes that wizards thought did not know about the wizarding world, there were currently 500,000 dragon and quite a few dinosaurs now storming towards Hogsmeade, shops were shut and everyone was rallying outside in the street, getting ready for a fight that could potentially end their lives, there was not a single person from the wizarding world who wasn't ready to take up arms to protect king & country, they were ready to go to war, there was everyone from Lord Greengrass to the Hogsmeade Street Sweeper all ready to destroy these beasts, and if needs be harry would have to take his place as King of Mundane England to stop these Mundane Criminals.

The dragons were coming, they could be heard from miles away, they could see the fire destroying trees and wildlife in their way and they were nearly here.

"Lords and Ladies, Women & Gentlemen, the time has come, Archers, AIM & FIRE AT WILL, everyone else on the count of 3 charge, 1... 2... 3... CHARGE" Commanded Harry

The dragons had arrived, archers firing down the dragons with special reinforced arrows that will never break, blessed by the Hephaestus himself, charmed to always reappear in their quivers. The archers were shooting down dragons but there was so many, even the swords men of wizarding Britain was hard to defeat the dragons, after all there was only 100,000 people in wizarding Britain, it was a small population but they were trying their damned hardest to conquer the land once more, however the wizarding race could not do this alone, luckily for them, Iris, the goddess of the rainbow had blessed them with luck today, in fact so much luck that the other magical races had come to join the fight and aid the wizards.

"Centaurs, Fire at will, destroy these beasts that want to harm our land" Snapped Lord Firenze

"Goblins, Kill these beasts that wish to take our gold" Added King Lord Ragnok

"Elven, Destroy these abominations that wish to use us" addressed High Elf Lord Avery

"Fay, Release your magic at these stains of nature, destroy the genetically inbred breeds" Proclaimed Queen lady Sheila

"Werewolves, Ravish the ones that wish to take our home" announced Lord Remus Lupin

"Vampires, Bite the ones that seek to harm us" Continued Count Lord Vladimir

"Veela, Release your inner animal, help those in need but shield your charm" Spoke Lady Fleur Delacour

Within in a matter of hours, 500,000 dragons had dwindled down to 500, the remainder of these dragons had enough brains that unless there race wanted to be extinct they need to escape and fast, the dinosaurs that were once genetically created were gone, the abominations the humans created destroyed, but the mundanes still posed a threat and threat needed to be extinguished, but without knowing who these mystery humans were they could not plan for such an event. What they had to do now was clean up the mess, and that was a task itself 450,000 dragons littering the streets of Hogsmeade, all the building destroyed, 10,000 Wizard Dead, a further 15,000 injured, of the magical races, only 1,000 died. The dragons were harvested for their ingredients, two dragons skin presented to the head of the DMLE to be made into jackets for Auror's, the rest was quickly chopped up, preservation charms cast and put into the vaults of the people who slain them due to the right of conquest act, a simple detection spell showed who had slain the beast, King Harry had by far slain the most out of everyone who had slain 5,000 dragons himself, there was more than enough dragon ingredients to last him 700 life times. Families were also burying their dead at this time, paying their respects and grieving for their loved ones, the ancients magic around Hogwarts had broke and children had staff were running down to Hogsmeade to be met with the devastation, some children were now Orphans, children without homes, children the same age as Harry himself, he vowed then and there the children who had suffered losses could come live with him and be his charge, among the list of orphans was Susan Bones, Cedric Diggory, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood & Katie Bell. These 5 people had officially become charges of one King Harry Potter. He had allocated them each a vault in Gringots giving them each a pot of money to see them until they were 17, since they were all now the last of their lines they could take up their Lord & Ladyships respectively, they could choose whether they still want to be Harry's charge and take the mantle when they are 17, until that time they could go to be a proxy at the Wizengamot for their seats and access their family vaults, all five decided they would like to be a charge of the King and so their lord and ladyships were delayed for a later time.


End file.
